Determination
by terazeanoto
Summary: Short RP inspired drabble covering the story of how Sora and Ven got together. Also touches base on how Sora feels about Ven being in a coma. (More may be written, adding adventures between Sora and Ven; currently set to complete for now)


A/N: I got the idea when talking to a Sora and Ven ooc on twitter. Their characters are married and I had said I was imagining Sora talking to Ven's ghost since Ven's in a coma. Sora's mun explained that Sora is telling Ven about all these things, and is also imagining making new memories with Ven in his head.

The fic touches base on Sora telling Ven about his day and making memories with him but doesn't elaborate on it.

I also made some slight changes to make their meeting possible, obviously, since this is loosely based on RP (I have no idea how they really met and got together but i came up with an idea and went with it).

Anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you like it. I'd really like to know how I did.

* * *

"Hey! You'll never guess what happened today," Sora said, beaming. "I spent time with Riku and Kairi! They wanted to get me out of the house for once. Said they were worried about me. I told them they didn't need to worry but I know they worry no matter what I tell them. I had a great time today! But I know it would have been better if you were there too."

He looked at the blonde laying on the bed with a sad smile. Ventus had been in a coma for quite some time. Sora was unsure of when Ventus, or Ven as he's known, was supposed to awaken. But judging by the smile on his face that appeared almost three years ago, he hoped it would be soon.

Sora had met Ven a couple years before he fell into a coma. The pair had hit it off. They were alike, yet somewhat different and got along quite well. Before he knew it, Sora developed feelings for the boy.

He wasn't sure if he should tell Ven, until one evening they were practicing with their keyblades. Sora had the upperhand in the battle until Ven knocked Sora off his feet using Aero. Sora let out a grunt before falling onto his back. Ven chuckled before walking towards the male and extending a hand to help him up. "I can't believe you did that! That wasn't fair!" Sora exclaimed jokingly, taking hold of Ven's hand.

Ven helped him up with a little bit more force than necessary, because before Sora knew it, his lips were pressed against Ven's own. It took Sora a moment to realize what was happening, but when he did he kissed back softly. He felt his face heat up, stomach tingling as if there were butterflies.

After what felt like hours they finally broke apart, a smile on both their faces. "Why did you do that for?" Sora asked softly. His heart was erratic. He hoped Ven didn't hear its beating. "A certain someone told me how you felt about me. I figured it was time to let you know how I felt too." Ven said, clearly embarrassed at his confession. A big smile appeared on Sora's face. "What's wrong? You don't need to be ashamed of anything! It's just me."

"Heh, I guess you're right." The blonde answered, grinning. "So, did you want to go get something to eat?"

"L-like a date?" He sputtered. Was this happening? Was Ven really asking him on a date? His thoughts were racing, different variations of "Is this really happening?" and "Am I dreaming?" running through his head at top speed.

"O-of course! What kind of guy steals a kiss and doesn't ask for a date afterwards?"

"You do have a point…" Sora crossed his arms behind his head and gave a smile before continuing. "A date sounds great! Where are we going?"

"You'll see…" Ven said, grinning.

The next several months after that were the happiest of Sora's life. From dates, to going on vacations together, to eventually getting married. Sora couldn't have been happier, knowing he finally married the guy he fell in love with all that time ago. Until the evening Ven fell into a coma. He had lost his heart and Sora was fighting to get it back, to awaken him.

It had been several years since Sora last heard his husband's voice. Years since Sora had felt Ven's touch. So soft, so warm, so… Sora shook his head, pushing those thoughts away. He didn't want to think about all those intimate, loving moments. He didn't want to think about anything. He'd probably start crying. He definitely didn't need that. Again.

He missed Ven. And he would admit it to anyone who asked. But there was one thing he wouldn't dare admit. He was having hallucinations. Hallucinating about Ven. He used these hallucinations to create new memories with him. He knew it was a problem, but he could care less. How else was he supposed to make memories with someone comatose?

When he first fell into a coma, Sora screamed. He yelled. He cried. He broke things. It took all he could to stop from shaking Ven, asking him to wake up. Sora went crazy. Sora has calmed down since that day, still yearning to save the one he loves. Even if it means giving up his own life to save Ven, nothing is going to get in his way.

Sora studies the blond with sad eyes. "I will save you. Don't worry Ven," Sora starts to feel the anger coursing through every fiber of his being. All the hurt, welling up inside yet again. To the point where he screams "I WILL SAVE YOU VEN. YOU'LL WAKE UP AND THINGS WILL GO BACK TO HOW THEY WERE BEFORE! I'M GONNA SAVE YOU AND THINGS WILL BE FINE! WE CAN BE HAPPY!" He stops, realizing that almost everyone can hear his cries. He lets out a sigh of frustration. "We can be a family again." Sora leaves his chair, deciding it's time to leave. Reaching the door, Sora turned his head towards Ven. His voice is barely above a whisper when he says, "I miss you, Ven. And I can't wait to make new memories with you."

A tear rolled down Sora's cheek. With renewed determination he left the area, hoping to find new information to awaken the one he loves.


End file.
